


When we were yesterday

by sweetladyygerard



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:32:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetladyygerard/pseuds/sweetladyygerard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Chemical Romance is over and it killed Frank more than anything. He reads Gerard's letter and sometimes think about it. Honestly he misses Gerard but he hates him so much, like why is this all happening to him? </p><p>What should he even do when Gerard just shows up at the front door today? Talk? Argue? Have sex? What the fuck does Gerard wants??</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff, fluff and more fluff with angsty!Frank. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Sorry about your feels xoxo

Frank sighed quietly to himself as he watched Cherry and Lily play in the snow. He still hates how fucking cold Jersey gets during the stiff winter months and he'd end up catching a cold anyways. However he enjoyed watching his two little angels make snowmen and snow angels in the yard. Then he'd smile and imagine Gerard joining him for a smoke while they watch the girls play. Frank really misses him. He misses being around Gerard and staring at him when Gerard would be lost drawing away in his sketchbook. Frank loved watching him draw too, just everything Gerard he misses. It makes him so sick though like he haven't been able to sleep lately because of Gerard and it sucks. 

It's been three days since the band had split. Everyone fell apart when the news spread and Gerard wrote out a letter about how he felt. Frank read it. In fact he reads it over and over again, recollecting all the shit they've been through together. He thinks about Danger Days and how tough it was to make it actually happen on their second attempt. Frank remembers calling Gerard after the Black Parade tour, not hearing from him in a long time because Gee was busy with Lynz and telling him how much he misses Gerard's company. He understood of course, but he really did miss talking to Gerard besides making more music with the guys. So ever since the breakup, Frank began to consider himself lucky and his life an amazing adventure in the band. However he felt kind of broken inside and that he was happy that My Chemical Romance existed. 

Frank smiled as he felt himself wanting to cry, still watching the girls as he shivered. He had an idea, well more so a response to Gerard's metaphoric fucking letter and how a bird flew into their house. Of course Frank wasn't going to make his letter about fucking birds and shit because the band to him was more than what Gerard wrote out to be. Frank decided to be straightforward about it and try not to be so emotional over it. He felt it would be better if he didn't and he'd remain calm about everything even though it's still overwhelming. Frank is still angry but mostly pissed at Gerard for not even calling him, like yeah, they both have kids but dammit! 

Once Cherry and Lily were finished playing in the snow, Frank had made them hot chocolate. He figured he would write once the girls are warm and consider nap time in front of the tv, watching Disney princess movies. After the girls had their hot chocolate and later falling asleep, Frank started writing. He was just jotting things down on a piece of yellow construction paper with a pink crayon. The things that he let spill out of his brain were dark but true, and half of it was about him missing Gerard. As he continues to write there was a knock at the door, which was weird because no one ever comes over really; like maybe his grandfather and dad but that's it. Frank glanced at the girls passed out on the sofa and jogged to the front door. 

Little did Frank know or maybe he didn't even expect it in a way, to see Gerard standing in his doorway. He looked tired and filthy like he hasn't showered in days, wearing baggy pants with an old Christmas sweater. Frank had witnessed Gerard looking like complete shit, no doubts about it but this--this broke Frank's fucking heart. He could tell that literally Gerard hasn't been taking care of himself and his eyes weren't even hazel as they would've been if Gerard didn't cry on the way to Jersey. Frank was surprised and pissed at him, but so happy to see Gee again. 

"Gerard, I wasn't expecting you." Frank tried to brush off the awkward silence between them. Gerard nodded and bit his lip. "Come on in. The girls are asleep." 

Gerard slowly walked into the house, taking his shoes off at the door and stood there. Frank shook his head worriedly and closed the door behind him. He figured maybe Gerard wanted some coffee or something because literally he just stood away from Frank, shivering like a puppy. "You mind making me some coffee, Frankie. I'm burned out." 

"Uh sure," Frank nodded. "But um...why are you here?" 

"I stopped by mom's house and dropped Bandit off. She wanted to  see us. I told her that I needed to run a few errands and well, I came to see you, Frankie." Gerard explained himself, looking over at Cherry and Lily sleeping soundlessly. "How are they?" 

"They're fine, you know? They keep me busy but they're fine." 

Gerard smiled. "That's great. Bandit likes pre-k a lot. She tells me that she's making new friends everyday. I'm just...you know, old now. I don't know what else to do."

"So do you sit for six hours while she's gone and think about me too?" Frank spat quite bitterly. 

Gerard eyes widen as he stared back at Frank's expressionless face. It was like he had no fucking idea Frank would even bring that up but it's true. Gerard has been doing that very thing all day long, daydreaming about Frank. It gotten so bad that he needed to get out of California for a while and visit. However he knew it would only cost him pain just as much for Frank because the band is over and he knows that Frank is upset with him. "I...I uh, Frankie, I didn't mean--"

"Why are you here?" Frank asked again. "Because you know just stopping by Donna's doesn't cut the mustard. You're here because you miss me, Gerard. You're here because you wanted to, so please don't lie anymore to yourself. Just stop it, Gerard."

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't think we'd stop talking--"

"No. That's not how it worked at all, okay? You just never fucking call your best friend anymore. After we called it quits, you started smoking again, you left this beautiful fucking letter about birds that I've been reviewing for a long time now and I can't get your stupid ass out of my head!" 

"I'm...I'm so sorry, Frankie. I love you so much." Gerard spoke gently as his eyes lid up. 

"I'm just angry with you, Gerard. Can't you fucking see?" Frank exhaled heavily. "I'll make your coffee, come in the kitchen and we'll talk, I guess."  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit: mychemicallyromance 
> 
> sex! blowjobs! fluff! 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Okay,” Gerard sighed.  
Frank and Gerard walk into the kitchen. Frank starts the coffee pot and turned away, he rested on the counter, the coffee brewing in the background.  
“So…” Gerard said, breaking the awkward silence.  
“Tell me why you’re really here, Gerard,” he raised an eyebrow. “It can’t be because you miss me or love me. We both know that’s bullshit.”  
“It’s not bullshit, Frank!” Gerard yelled.  
“Shut the fuck up. The girls are sleeping.”  
“Sorry…but it’s not bullshit, Frank.” Frank rolled his eyes. “I really do love you.”  
“If you loved me then why did you marry Lynz?” Where is she?”  
“We got a divorce.”  
“Hm, typical, Gerard can’t stay with one thing. What about Bandit? Did lynz take her?”  
“No, she’s with my mom.”  
Frank turned around to get the coffee but before he could get cups out of the cabinet he was squished between the counter and Gerard. Gerard flipped Frank over and grabbed his face, forcing his lips on Frank’s.  
Frank relaxed into the kiss, the familiar yet new taste in Gerard’s mouth. Gerard’s mouth was hot, the taste of cigarettes and something sweet. He started to kiss back with the same force Gerard was putting into it; fast, hard. The kiss showed Gerard’s dominate side, the side that turned Frank on faster than anything could—even Jamia.  
“Bedroom,” Gerard said breathlessly between kisses.  
Frank pulled back and grabbed Gerard’s wrist. He led him to the bedroom. Gerard pushed Frank down onto the bed and crawled on top of him. They kissed hard and furious. Gerard crawled back down until he was looking down at Frank’s pants. He fumbled with the belt and the button before yanking his jeans and boxers off.  
“I’m gonna blow you,” Gerard said. “I’ve missed your dick, so, so much.”  
“Okay,” Frank nodded violently. “Do it. Please.”  
Gerard looked up and raised an eyebrow. That was the first time he’s ever heard Frank say ‘please’ during any type of sex they’ve had.  
Gerard looked back down at Frank’s dick and took a hold of it. It was thick and long despite his small stature. He jerked it a few before going down on it all the way. As he swallowed around it Gerard rubbed Frank’s hips to calm him so he wouldn’t buck up.  
Gerard bobbed his head up and down, licked the slit then went back down again. This was driving Frank mad; he hasn’t had a good blowjob in what seems like forever. Jamia couldn’t even give him this much pleasure when she did it. Gerard just had this thing with his tongue and Frank thought it should be illegal. And every time he looked down Gerard looked obscene, lust in his eyes.  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Fuck, Gerard,” Frank groaned loudly.  
Gerard pulled away. “Sh, girls, remember?”  
“Ugh, yes. Now get back to suckin’ my dick.”  
“Still so demanding…” Gerard breathed over Frank’s dick.  
Frank’s dick twitched when Gerard took a breath and went back down. He kept doing his tongue thing and Frank knew he was close to coming down Gerard’s throat. He could feel his balls draw up and then his orgasm taking over him. His vision went black and his body stiff.  
It took a while for him to come back and when he did he opened his eyes and saw Gerard with a shit-eating grin on his face, Frank’s come on his lip (Frank was pretty sure that was on purpose.)  
“You got come on your lips,” Frank said.  
“Mmhmm,” Gerard said before his tongue darted out and licked the come. “Good.”  
Frank giggled. “My turn,” he said before laying Gerard on his back and moving down until he was faced with Gerard’s dick. (When did Gerard take his pants off?)  
Frank grabbed Gerard’s dick and moved his fist up and down. His dick was perfect. Thick, big, flushed red and curved perfectly. Beautiful, Frank thought.  
“I love your dick, Gerard,” Frank blurted out.  
“Get to sucking, Frankie.”  
Frank narrowed his eyes and went down. He fisted the part he couldn’t reach with his mouth. Frank could feel Gerard’s hands in his hair, Gerard’s hands were still soft but callused at the top and his touches were gentle even when he was in the dominate mood.  
Frank looked up at Gerard. Gerard’s eyes were screwed shut, his eyebrows furrowed, his mouth open and jaw slack—that could’ve made Frank hard again if he didn’t just come harder than he has ever.  
“Fuck, Frank,” Gerard breathed, “Such a fucking pro with your mouth, Jesus Fuck.”  
Frank’s face crinkled and Gerard knew that he was smiling at how he was making him feel. Frank also knew that he was a pro—a motherfucking pro. He knew how to make a nice blowjob, Gerard even learned from him, Gerard betted that if Frank could suck his own dick he would instead of jacking himself off.  
“Frank, Frank, Frank, Frank, Frank,” Gerard chanted. “I’m close.”  
Frank hummed around his dick and it twitched. Gerard felt his balls draw up and then he was coming. He was coming hard—he bet even hard that Frank did.  
He opened his eyes and made grabby hands at Frank. Frank crawled up and kissed the hell out of Gerard. Gerard could taste himself in the kiss. They pulled back, both breathless.  
“Best. Fucking. Blowjob. Ever,” Gerard said.  
“So, before my blowjobs weren’t?” Gerard shrugged. “You asshole, you know they were the best.”  
“Indeed, they were.” Frank giggled.  
“Daddy…” Frank could hear Lily said.  
“Fuck,” Frank hissed and jumped from the bed to get his pants back on. “Be right there, Lil,” he called back.  
Frank pulled his pants up and buttoned then before running out into the living room to see both of his girls yawn.  “Yeah, what do you need?”  
“M’ hungry,” Cherry said.  
“Okay, I’ll fix lunch soon.”  
Gerard came back out a few minutes later and the girls look right at him. Their faces lit up. They’ve missed him and Bandit.  
“Where’s Bandit, Gee?” Lily asked.  
“She’s at my moms.”  
“Aw,” Lily whined.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part! Sorry late update and like literally I just lost what I wrote so here is what I had planned. I hope this is helpful and I'm sorry, I'm really upset that I lost everything *sighs* enjoy

-Gerard explains to frank that he was afraid that's why he didn't call him. Lynz left him because she didn't wanna deal with him anymore

-Lily and Cherry stress their love for Bandit and that they miss her madly

-Frank forgives Gerard and tells him that it's gonna be okay. He realized that even though the band is done, their friendship isn't done. He finishes his letter short and sweet because we all know how he felt about the band

-Gee brings Bandit over later where the girls play and makeup and paint frank, and gees nails, and like they put lipstick on gerard ((cute right?? I know, I couldn't help myself)) then they make dinner together

-Bandit missed frank so much she demanded that Gerard drives her back to Jersey for winter recess

 

**Sorry again that it's short but when I originally wrote it, it was way longer. I feel bad ugh omg sorry again and thanks for reading! :') **

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! More soon.


End file.
